


Baby Panic

by Regalia1992



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dropped - Freeform, Dziecko, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Father!Fenris, M/M, Mother!Anders, Wrogowie - Przyjaciele - Kochankowie, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: [T] Przez eluvian przedostaje się dziecko. Z wyglądu chłopiec jest podobny do Fenrisa, choć oczy ma po Andersie. Mało? Dzieciak nazywa Andersa 'mamą', a Fenrisa 'tatą'. Dziwne, zważywszy na to, że Fenris i Anders się nienawidzą.





	Baby Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst oryginalny to _Baby Panic_ autorstwa TearsOfWinter .
> 
> Fik zniknął z AO3 (i to w dwa tygodnie po publikacji). Nie wiem, gdzie też mógłby się podziać. Postaram się, o ile jeszcze gdzieś gnieździ się w Internecie, znaleźć dziada ;). Jakbyście na niego wpadli, to, proszę, dajcie mi znać.
> 
> Autor nic nie pisał w kwestii ew. usunięcia tłumaczenia, dlatego zostawiam.

Anders szybko przeszedł przez bar w Pod Wisielcem i głośno trzasnął drzwiami do pokoju Varrica. Nie przebiegł całej drogi z Podmiasta, bo Hawke powiedział, że Fenris potrzebuje leczenia, o nie. Biegł, póki miał problem z oddychanie, ponieważ musiał zobaczyć 'dziecko' Fenrisa na własne oczy.

Fenris spojrzał z nienawiścią na Andersa, gdy ten wszedł do pokoju. Mały, śpiący chłopiec opierał się o pierś elfa, lecz i tak Anders mógł zauważyć cechy dziecka. Nie było mowy o pomyłce: malec wyglądało jak młodsza wersja Fenrisa, jeśli elf miał kiedyś ciemne, kasztanowe włosy. Z podobnym rozdrażnieniem marszczył brwi podczas snu, co stanowiło jego doskonałą replikę.

Anders nie wierzył, kiedy Hawke opowiedziała o małym incydencie w Emporium, jednak to było już za wiele.

\- Skąd wiecie, że nie jest demonem? — spytała Avelina. — Mówisz, że wyszedł z lustra, tak?

\- Myślisz, że nie wzięliśmy tego pod uwagę? — Hawke bezszelestnie rozsiadła się w pustym fotelu. — Merrill sprawdziła go, nie jest demonem. Jednak odkryliśmy...

-Że jest synem Fenrisa! — Isabela wybuchnęła śmiechem. — Mały łobuz był przerażony, trząsł się jak liść, ale potem spojrzał na Fenrisa i krzyknął ‘Tata!'. Rzucił się w jego stronę z wyciągniętymi rączkami, by go podnieść. Prawie się zsikałam — piratka pochyliła się nad stołem z lubieżnym uśmiechem rozciągniętym od ucha do ucha. — Więc kim była ta szczęściara, którą przeleciałeś i zrobiłeś dzieciaka?

\- Mówisz, że jest z przyszłości? — Aveline spojrzała na nią sceptycznie. — To niemożliwe, nawet magia ma swoje granice.

\- Xenon uważa, że lustro to połączenie z innymi miejscami, innymi światami — westchnęła Hawke, spoglądając w stronę stołu. — Możliwe, że dziecko pochodzi z przyszłości, choć nie jestem tego pewna. Dopóki się tego nie dowiemy, mały zostaje z nim — kiwnęła głową w stronę Fenrisa, posyłając mu przepraszający uśmiech. — Wiem, że nazwał cię swoim tatą, ale jeśli chcesz to mogę go zabrać. Jestem pewna, że Orana...

\- Nie — Fenris odsunął chłopca od Hawke, jakby w obawie, że ta mu go odbierze. — Nie ma potrzeby. Ja… Ja będę się o niego troszczył. Przynajmniej póki nie znajdziemy sposobu na odesłanie go do domu.

Anders parsknął, czym przyciągnął spojrzenie Fenrisa. Mag podniósł dłonie w geście pokoju, choć przewrócił oczami. 

\- Hej, to nie mój interes jeśli chcesz trzymać dzieciaka w rezydencji pełnej pleśni i zwłok. Tylko upewnij się, że nie przyjdziesz po mnie, gdy chłopak dostanie gorączki czy zacznie kaszleć płucami. To twój problem, co robisz ze swoim dzieckiem — widząc, jak nieprzyjemny Fenris próbuje zachowywać się jak ojciec, Anders chciał go porządnie zdzielić. — Na Stwórcę, jeśli on jest w przyszłości twoim dzieckiem, to chciałbym zobaczyć jego matkę. Czy żałowała tamtej nocy, czy też może preferuje nieobłaskawione bestie?

\- Na twoim miejscu nie byłbym tak skory do rozmowy, plugawcu. Jestem pewien, że możesz wiele powiedzieć o nocach pełnych pomyłek.

Zanim Anders odpowiedział, dziecko otworzyło oczy i zamrugało. Zdezorientowane złote oczy skanowały otoczenie. Zauważył Fenrisa i uśmiechnął się, szczęśliwy, że jego tata wciąż z nim był. Jednak gdy zobaczył Andersa, jego spokój ustąpił miejsca podekscytowaniu. 

\- Mama! — krzyknął zsuwając się z kolan Fenrisa i pobiegł do Andersa z wyciągniętymi rękoma. — Mamo, mamo, mamo!

\---------------------------------------------------

Anders potknął się, gdy dziecko przytuliło się do jego nóg. Kiedy spojrzał w dół zobaczył własne, miodowo-złote oczy spoglądające na niego, pełne uwielbienia i miłości. Jego serce pękło. W jednej chwili Anders pojął, że jest w stanie momentalnie zakochać się w kimś innymi, niż w kocie.

\- Wiesz, skoro dzieciak nazywa cię ‘mamą’, a Fenrisa ‘tatą’ — zaczął Varric. — To znaczy, że wy dwaj jesteście jego rodzicami. Kiedy mamy zaaranżować wesele?

Anders przewrócił oczami, słysząc ten beznadziejny żart. 

\- Dobra — powiedział. — Ale jak już, to ja jestem ojcem. To ja mam włosy na klacie. Czyż nie, mój mały?

Chłopiec nie miał więcej niż dwa lata, jego policzki były okrągłe i różowe. Jak na elfie dziecko był dość tęgi, owinął się wokół jego rąk i nóg. Jego kasztanowe włosy, tak ciemne, że wydawały się aż czarne, miały zdrowy połysk. Kosmyki ledwie sięgały szpiczastych uszu.

Chłopiec zupełnie go nie przypominał, mała replika Fenrisa, poza słodkimi, bursztynowymi oczami, które wpatrywały się w niego. Jedno spojrzenie i Anders był pewien, że dziecko jest jego.

\- Cześć skarbie — powiedział Anders niespodziewanie z czułością. Podniósł chłopca i oparł go o biodra. — Jak masz na imię? Powiesz mi?

\- Mama! — dziecko owinęło małe rączki wokół szyi maga. Niski warkot, podobny do kociego, jakby zaczął mruczeć. Przytknął miękki, pucułowaty policzek do zarostu Andersa. - Mama, dzisiaj drapiesz.

Zszokowany, z uczuciem umierania od przerostu słodkości jego chłopca, Anders przycisnął ten tobołek pełen szczęścia bliżej piersi.

\- O mój — westchnęła Merrill. — Chłopiec z pewnością uważa cię za swojego rodzica, prawda? Elfy mruczą tylko do rodziny. On zostawia na tobie swój zapach...

\- Oddaj go. Najwyraźniej Sirius jest zmęczony wydarzeniami i zdezorientowany, skoro biegnie do pierwszego lepszego nieznajomego i go obwąchuje — Fenris wyciągnął ramiona w stronę syna. — Wrócimy do rezydencji i odpoczniemy. Idź do swojej kliniki, magu. Nie jesteś tutaj potrzebny — ostatnie zdanie zawierało zarówno groźbę, jak i ostrzeżenie, ale blondyn zignorował go.

Anders uniósł brwi i mocnej chwycił chłopca, uważają, by go nie zmiażdżyć. 

\- Sirius? Tak go nazwałeś? Bo gdyby to zależało ode mnie, to nie dałbym swojemu synowi tak głupiego imienia.

\- On wyraźnie nie jest twoim synem — warknął Fenris. Stanął przy Andersie i chwycił chłopca w pasie. — Jest mój. Nie insynuuj, że jesteś jego ojcem, skoro w ogóle nie jest do ciebie podobny.

\- Oczywiście, że nie jestem jego ojcem — Anders niechtnie puścił chłopca, bo Fenris stał się zbyt uparty. Obawiał się, że ich przepychanka zrani dziecko. — Jestem jego mamą. Słyszałeś go. Nazwał mnie mamą.

\- Więc źle słyszałeś — rzucił Fenris. — Chwilę temu twierdziłeś, że nie jesteś jego matką, a teraz już jesteś?

Chłopiec, Sirius, zmarszczył brwi. Pacnął rękę w szczękę Fenrisa, by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. 

\- Tato — zaczął nieszczęśliwie chłopiec. — Dlaczego krzyczysz na mamę?

Czułość, z jaką Fenris spoglądał na chłopca, zamieniła się w złość, gdy Sirius nazwał Andersa mamą. Później spyta o szczegóły. Albo była to pomyłka, albo… nie, na pewno nie było żadnego ‘albo’. Jakim cudem on i plugawiec mieliby mieć dziecko? Niemożliwe!

\- Nie krzyczę — powiedział. Instynktownie potarł policzek o swojego syna. Wyczuł dyskomfort u drugiego elfa. — Tylko dyskutujemy.

Jego serce powiększyło się, gdy chłopiec zaczął mruczeć. Ha! Dzieciak nie tylko maga uznał za swoją rodzinę.

\- Całus na zgodę? — Sirius wychylił głowę spod podbródka Fenrisa i spojrzał na niego błagalnie. — Proszę?

Chłopak przyprawi go o zawał. Przez długi czas pragnął mieć rodzinę. Uważał, że lyrium w jego krwi wysterylizowało go. Uważał, że nigdy nie będzie miał szans zostać ojcem i zrezygnował z tego marzenia. Trzymając nazywającego go ojcem chłopca w ramionach – zrobi wszystko, by jego syn był szczęśliwy.

Prawie przez chwilę myślał nad pocałowaniem Andersa.


End file.
